Innocent Question
by illocust
Summary: Jason makes an offhand comment about Nightwing. Damian doesn't understand it. Jason insists he ask Dick what it means.


**I have returned from the land of Pokemon Go. Hope you enjoy my reentry.**

* * *

Damian almost lost his nerve on the way to the cave. Todd's over eagerness to have him ask Grayson had concerned him that he was being pranked. It seemed like a harmless action though, and pictures of Drake undercover as a female physician were hard to pass up. Besides, he was fairly certain that he'd worked out the meaning of the word on his own. Exhibitions were places that showed objects of interest, and Grayson was known for his love of being in the spotlight. It was very likely the word was a more insulting version of show off.

It still took him a bit to work up the nerve. He spent some time watching Nightwing walk back and forth gesturing excitedly while describing some plan or other for off duty time with Oracle to Father, before finally speaking up. "Grayson," Damian interrupted.

Grayson turned with a smile, "What's up little D?" Grayson said. It was little like getting attention from the sun, hugely embarrassing but made him feel warm inside none the less.

Get it over quick then get his pictures, simple, "What is an exhibitionist?" He asked.

Grayson's smile died an untimely death, "What?" He spluttered. Damian just stared at him. He would not repeat a question he knew had been heard just fine. Grayson didn't regain his composure, but after a few seconds of looking like the Riddler had caught him on a bathroom break, he did continue, "Uh wow, yeah, uh, maybe, maybe this is a question you're better off asking your dad." Grayson didn't meet his eyes while speaking, instead shooting pleading looks at Father, whom had suddenly resumed his stopped typing the second it was implied that he should join the conversation. It was just as well, Damian didn't want his father to answer. The deal might have been for him to merely ask the question, but Todd would probably withhold the reward if Grayson wasn't the one to answer. Besides, it was rare that he found a topic that Grayson didn't wish to go on about in length. Especially one that might possibly be embarrassing him? This was too good to pass up.

"But I asked you." "Yeah, but-" "I thought you said I could ask you anything." It was low and probably not what Grayson had meant when he said that, but again, too good to pass up.

"Jeez, okay, okay," Grayson made placating gesture with his hands, "So there are some people that…You've had the birds and the bees talk with Bruce right? Or Talia?" He didn't need to be a mind reader to know Grayson was silently praying for an affirmative answer. He made this exact face when asking if Damian didn't hit a classmate that had annoyed him.

"My classes in biology included a lesson on human intercourse during the section on reproduction." It had been a rather detailed and emphasized lesson. Unexpected heirs to the Al'Ghul name weren't appreciated, especially not to something as foolish as ignorance.

"Good, right so, some people.." Grayson blew out a breath, "Some people enjoy sex in public or while other people watch, those people are called exhibitionist" He finished in an obviously forced calm.

That didn't make any sense, "Doesn't all sex involve someone else watching?" He asked, "How could they see what they are doing if they don't watch? Is that what those blindfolds you tried to hide from me were for?" A sudden kind of horrified understanding dawned on Damian about an incident a week ago. Dick had been a little bit too determined that Damian believe his explanation for some objects he'd found in Dick's room while searching for a spare hoodie.

"No, no!" Grayson shot a pleading look to Alfred who merely raised an eyebrow in response, "That was for work related stuff." He said, "Stop going through my closet without permission!"

As amusing as it was to watch Grayson flail, the conversation was derailing. He needed to get it back on track, "That doesn't answer my question, doesn't everyone involved watch?" He asked.

Grayson took the life line to get away from discussing the contents of his closet with gusto, "Yes, normally everyone watches what they are doing." The Batman of all people let out a snicker, "Not that way you ass," Grayson glared at the back of the cowl before quickly continuing, "Exhibitionist like to have sex while a person not directly participating watches them. Please, tell me that makes sense to you."

Damian considered what Grayson had said for a moment, putting it together with what Todd had said earlier that night. Once he was certain he understood, he nodded. Grayson looked relieved, then Damian shared his conclusion, "So you enjoy people watching while you have intercourse with other people?"

"What, no! I mean yes, I mean no, no-Why am I having this conversation with you?!" Damian had never seen him go quiet that shade of red. He would have to try and recreate it in his sketch book later. This was a moment he wished to immortalize.

"Todd said you were an exhibitionist. When I asked he said I should speak with you for the definition." He explained. Grayson didn't need to know about the bribing involved, and Todd wouldn't sell him out, not on this.

"I'm going to kill him." Grayson muttered. Glancing around the cave as if he could find the offender hiding in the shadows waiting to take credit.

"So I take it he was correct." Damian said. He couldn't help the grin on his face at his mentor's obvious discomfort, "How did he know?" Todd hadn't known anything. He'd just been cursing Nightwing's behavior in general. Damian was just using the implication to needle him more. To see if he could make his face go an even deeper shade of red. He wondered if it was possible to make someone pass out from embarrassment.

Grayson emphatically made an X motion with his arms, "Damian, no, we are not talking about this. Just no" "But" "No" "Bu-" "No, lalalalala I can't hear you! I'm going upstairs and pretending the world is still a place that my little brothers don't speculate about my sex life behind my back!" Damian didn't think he'd ever seen Grayson leave a room that fast.

—

Jason Todd says (10:52 pm):

So Replacement, you have access to the video feed for the cave right?

* * *

 **End Note:**

 **Tim hooked Jason up with a copy of the video. At least he did until he found out about the pictures. Then Jason's computer mysteriously caught a virus that wiped it. Jason's been doing this for a while, though, so he'd already made a back up copy on a thumb drive.**


End file.
